twelve_nightsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nabi
Nabi is a young who works in Yu Hyang Ru. She is also considered the partner of Yu Hyang Ru's musician Yi Jeok. Her true identity is the former Crown Prince Jin Yeon. Appearance See also: Nabi's Outfits'' '' Nabi is a beautiful fair-skinned, black-haired young lady with distinct jade eyes. There were many outfits that she wore though her hair style is constantly half-tied topped with a large butterfly pin on her left side whose center is light turquoise and its wings are silver which attaches a pair of dangling strings, one filled with tiny crystals while the other is a strand of string with simple designs. On her right side, there is a flower pin which resembles a cross. A tiny red crystal is embellished in the center. Occasionally, she wears a alongside her during her excursions with her hair simply laid down. She occasionally carries a fan with her. Personality Nabi is a decent and effeminate gisaeng who has proper manners. She is sometimes cold towards other people but has a nice and calm demeanor to her peers. She is also intelligent and is quite famed for her lovely poems and letters. When someone is in trouble, she comes to solve the conflict through negotiation, and when she is able to somehow relieve the situation, she does not seem to need the gratitude of the people involved. Nabi is also slow to anger and rarely becomes mad. As a member of Deung Ha Bul Myung, Nabi is goal-oriented and aims on reclaiming the throne as the rightful heir being the Crown Prince Jin Yeon. Nabi is a good teacher to her student Yoo Dan Ah and eventually became attached to her. At first, they are uncomfortable with each other because of Nabi's extremely cold, composed, and dignified personality. According to Dan Ah's father, no teacher lasted long with teaching Dan Ah because of her quirky attitude and stubborn nature, but Nabi is the only one who lasted and was able to teach Dan Ah the proper art of being a woman before she enters the palace. Nabi is the object of obsession of Yi Won when he is on his excursions outside the palace. She does not reciprocate her feelings though to him because she thinks that he is a dangerous man. She also somehow mocks him and wants him and Dan Ah to get along each other though Yi Won initially dislikes Dan Ah because he likes Nabi. Plot During the commotion at Ga Guk's festival, Nabi throws a fan at Nam Yang Heon's face and causes him and Yoo Dan Ah to tip over Yi Won. She then apologizes to them and insults Yang Heon. She explains that she knows him very well as a bright and has a great self-esteem amongst the people, but she contradicts this statement because he is more comparable to a bug rather despite his family's popularity. Yang Heon then slaps her hard, but she tells him that they are equal in status as human beings. Yi Won then laughs at approval and attacks Yang Heon, who then orders his subordinates to kill them all. While Yi Won beats Yang Heon alone, Nabi secretly escapes with Dan Ah away from the place. She assures Dan Ah that Yi Won will be fine since one of her men is present in the location. After escaping, Dan Ah thanks her for her great help and introduces herself, but, instead of doing the same, Nabi only bows down to her as a sign of goodbye, since she thinks that her name is not worth knowing.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 1 The next day, Yi Won arrives at Yu Hyang Ru and presents her a bottle of alcohol. She rejects him right away, explaining that even grand gifts such as a pavilion did not favor her much. She advises him that if he truly wants to have her, he should try much harder. Leaving empty-handed, Seol Hwa thinks that he must have been a wealthy person. Nabi theorizes that he gives off a rather dangerous scent despite "not knowing him," saying that it is best to be careful.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 2 Later on, before changing into Nabi, Yi Hwi and Yi Jeok talk about the compact and their plan of stealing it as evidence for the burning of the palace ten years ago. She then goes to Yu Hyang Ru with Yi Jeok to work.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 7 One night, some members of the rebel army hold a meeting regarding the compact's location. While waiting, Wol Young Hwa asserts that they are the world's two most beautiful women, contradicting Baek Ho's response. Nabi then reprimands Seon Woo Seo In that he is late, to which he apologizes. Despite Young Hwa's warning to them, Nabi agrees to steal the compact regardless of the tight security in Yoo Ja Gyeom's residence and the compact's current location. As preparation, Nabi volunteers to go steal the compact since his specialty is blending in with darkness. As the others try to volunteer, Yi Hwi then allows and orders everyone to go out and be part of the group.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 8 After their mission, Yi Hwi changes into Nabi though wounded badly. She continues to work despite Yi Jeok's insistence to let him rest. She becomes dizzy most of the time and does not expect to spread fast. She then meets a drunk Yi Won and coldly rejects him. However, Yi Won notices that she looks pale and grasps her shoulder, leaving some traces of blood on his hand. He insists to look at her shoulder and takes off her clothes, but she immediately puts them back on and thinks that her own secret is revealed.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 11 Fortunately, Yi Won only sees the wound and scolds her for working with a huge wound. He then escorts her to see the physician, but she struggles to reject him, only to finally lose consciousness. The next morning, she finds out that, seeing a physician, her secret is revealed. However, he has no intentions of divulging such information and she thanks him in return. He contrasts her, saying that she should thank Yi Won or else she would already be dead. As he is about to give her medicine, she goes out of the window hurriedly to see the "hurt" Wol Young Hwa. However, Yi Jeok informs her that she is only drunk and, because of this, has twisted her ankle a bit.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 12 Early in the morning in Yu Hyang Ru, Nabi is informed by Wol Young Hwa that Yoo Ja Gyeom came in person to choose Nabi as a new teacher for Dan Ah. Because of her absence, Wol Young Hwa accepted the offer, much to Yi Jeok's disapproval. However, Nabi considered it as an opportunity to gather information about their enemy. However, he admits that he just wanted the chance to see Dan Ah again. Later, Nabi is on her way to Yoo Ja Gyeom's residence with Yi Jeok. From a distance, Yi Won notices them and angrily grabs her arm. She insists to let her go, but he only holds her tighter. Yi Jeok then grabs her away and gets into a fight with Yi Won. They are then stopped by Baek Ryung and Nabi lectures Yi Won that there are things that cannot be obtained no matter how hard one works for them. He asks her what she wants and tells him she wants "the nation". She and Yi Jeok then continue on their way. Later at the Prime Minister's residence, Nabi is introduced by Yoo Ja Gyeom to Dan Ah as her new teacher. She then asks Dan Ah if she wants to learn anything specifically. Knowing that Nabi is the most popular woman with men, she asks to teach her how to win over the heart of a man.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 18 She asks Dan Ah if she truly loves him, and she answers that he is a person she cherishes because of an incident which happened ten years ago in Bi Hwa Rim. Nabi realizes that Dan Ah does not love Yi Won, but Yi Hwi himself. She then tells Dan Ah that she will teach her how to win his heart. But, she opens up that she heard from her father she is getting married to another man. However, she tells Dan Ah to gain his love first, so she advises her to write him a letter to convey her feelings for him. Immediately, Dan Ah writes a letter and thanks her.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 19 At a pavilion in Yu Hyang Ru, Nabi is visited by Yi Jeok and asks her if she got any information from teaching Dan Ah. She answers that she has not gathered any information yet, but he notices Nabi's "difficulty" in doing their plan on reclaiming the throne. He suggests to give it all up if she thinks it is has become too difficult already. She flinches and chuckles at this remark, stating that they are only some steps away and if they are to give up, the life they have lived to take the last step will have been for nothing. From a distance, an enraged and jealous Yi Won witnesses Nabi and Yi Jeok together and, instead of giving Nabi her medicine, walks out. On the market streets, Nabi visits Yi Won playing the Water Beetle Game. He asserts that today is really his "lucky" day.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 20 She clarifies to him that she has only gone to deliver a letter for him from Dan Ah. He grows angry at this and rips the letter. He confesses his feelings for her and walks out angrily. She picks up the letter and patches up the pieces on the floor. She finds out that she will be waiting for him at Hwa Gwi Cheon tonight. That night, Yi Won rushes to a closed Yu Hyang Ru and confesses his sentiments to Nabi.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 21 Inside, Nabi is listening to Yi Won, but Yi Jeok advises her to ignore his feelings. As midnight strikes, Nabi remembers Dan Ah's letter and rushes to see her.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 22 One morning, Dan Ah greets her father like a proper lady and gives him an embroidered purse containing some sweets in order to help him relieve stress. After he leaves, Dan Ah returns to being a vivacious lady and asks her teacher Nabi if she did great in impersonating a respectable young lady. Nabi replies that it was good and asks why she had a sudden change of heart. Dan Ah tells her that she would not be by her father's side much longer, much to Nabi's astonishment. Nabi asks the specifics of her "trip" and if she is going together with "young master". Dan Ah seemingly does not have any odd interest in him, admitting that he runs away because she keeps on following him. She also asks Nabi whether she can come with her if Yi Won does not come with her. A confused Nabi's questions are dodged by Dan Ah who switches the subject and tells her to continue their lessons. Nabi then worries whether Dan Ah will give up on Yi Won, so she tells her that she will come with Dan Ah if the young master refuses to go with her.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 24 Nabi is on her way to the Prime Minister's residence, but is caught by Yi Jeok who is against her going to the Prime Minister's house. He begins to doubt Nabi's real dilemma in going to the Prime Minister's house and implies that he has fallen in love with Dan Ah. He then asks her to promise that if Dan Ah becomes a hindrance to the plan, she will have to kill her and agrees to it. She then asks him why he arrived from the headquarters and informs her that the weapons have arrived from Seo Seo. In Yu Hyang Ru, Yi Jeok and Nabi are visited by Meng Gyeom and Jang Rok Ha to deliver the weapons from Seo Seo. Nabi is seen to serve tea to the servant Rok Ha first then to Meng Gyeom, the master. She then asks Meng Gyeom if they can procure some guns from them.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 25 Nabi tells Yi Jeok that she should not have acted like she knew about Rok Ha's and Meng Gyeom's real identities, but Yi Jeok replies that it is a good decision or else they would have taken the rebel army lightly. They talk about how they can get 100,000 nyang to pay the Western Nak Cheon Company for the guns they asked; they only have a budget of at least 9,000 nyang. Nabi thinks of some ways on how to get the payment when she suddenly notices Seol Hwa eavesdrop by the window. The latter signals her to keep it a secret, but Yi Jeok nevertheless catches her. Seol Hwa justifies that she only wanted to see the both of them ever since Nabi was taken off the gisaeng registers. They then agree to include Seol Hwa in their "secret discussion".Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 26 Nabi is present at a meeting with the other rebel army members. Upon learning that a fraud is posing as the Crimson Moon, she then tells them that she will find this fake, but Yi Jeok interferes and tells her that they should leave it as it is. They then get involved in a heated argument whether or not they should save the people being affected, but Yi Jeok eventually ends the chat, leaving Yi Hwi infuriated.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 29 One night at the Prime Minister's house, Nabi watches from afar the visitors coming inside the place including Kim Hak Gyu, the Secretary of Treasury; and Wi Ji Hyun, the Secretary of Defense. As she inspects them thinking that their names were not in the compact, her attention is called by Dan Ah's servant carrying a basket of plum blossoms. Nabi asks for some, and her servant compliments Nabi for teaching Dan Ah well. Inside, Nabi serves Dan Ah some plum blossom tea and bids her farewell. She asks Dan Ah to cheer up, so the latter greets her to take care with a grin. As Nabi leaves, Dan Ah hurriedly calls and gives Nabi her perfume case with plum blossoms. Though this is her prized possession, Dan Ah gives it to Nabi and tells her teacher she was happy to met her. Nabi tells her the same, and thinks that she was happy to meet her again.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 30 As she leaves, Nabi is being followed by Jang Rok Ha, claiming that he is concerned for her safety, being unaccompanied late at night. Nabi reassures him there is nothing to be worried about, since she is accompanied by Mu Jin who instantly appears. She tells him that her destination, Yu Hyang Ru, is not much further away; Rok Ha insists they go together because that is his destination as well and wants to consult about the rumor of the Crimson Moon arming the villagers of Moon's End Village, prompting Nabi to believe it was the fake Crimson Moon's doing. Nabi leaves without Rok Ha and tells him she will just relay it to her master.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 31 Quotes * "A bug landed on this lovely flower... I meant to chase it away, but alas... It was quite a persistent bastard!" (To Nam Yang Heon) * "You would have nothing to say even if people said you were worth less than a bug!" (To Nam Yang Heon) * "We are both human. Concepts of lowliness and nobility do not exist! Before you discuss matters of nobility, become a person first!" (To Nam Yang Heon) * "Right. It's best to be careful. Like this butterfly which flew straight into the poison. Intoxicated by the scent, one must not lose everything. How foolish." * "My lord, they say that a flower can be touched and bent by anyone. But that flower can also understand words and has its own heart." (To Yi Won) * "What do I want? What I want... If I say 'this nation', would you give it to me?" (To Yi Won) * "Lies. No matter how much I try to justify it, I just wanted the chance to see you again. Excuses." (Referring to Yoo Dan Ah) * "But I also know how difficult it is to cut someone out of your heart." * "I do not know why I agreed to go with her when I know I should've said 'no'. It may have been because of her uneasy smile, or perhaps the chilly wind; I'm not quite sure." (Referring to Dan Ah) * "I will never betray you." (To Yi Jeok) * "...Is your gloomy face what you want me to remember you by?" (To Dan Ah) * "I too... was happy. To meet you again." (Referring to Dan Ah) Trivia * Her name Nabi means "butterfly." References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Deung Ha Bul Myung